The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium, and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Smoothie Time’.
‘Smoothie Time’, identified as 22111-0, originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The female parent of the new variety is ‘Stereophonics’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,535) and the male parent is an undistributed, unpatented seedling identified as 21012-0. The new variety ‘Smoothie Time’ has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Chichester, West Sussex, United Kingdom and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.